FlutterSlave
by TheGentlecoltAlex
Summary: Fluttershy has been taken from her friends and locked in a cement room. Her only company is the stallion who had her locked in there. He has plans for their future..most of them not so good for her. (Please read to end if you don't wan't to hate me)


The dark walls dripped water. Slow and rhythmic, the constant plink of liquid hitting the concrete floor continued. It was all the inhabitant of the room had known for Celestia knew how long. The shackles that held the buttercup yellow pegasus clinked as she shifted her weight to try and get more comfortable. Fluttershy's forehooves were suspended above her, bound in thick leather straps and chained to the wall. A plank was bolted to the wall beneath her for her to stand on so that her arms would not pop out of their sockets as she dangled.

She looked at the ground with dull eyes, wondering just how long it would be until somepony would come in to give her food or water. She looked up to survey her surrounding for the hundredth time, hoping that there would be something different; but nothing had changed since she first been dragged into this room. The walls remained a lifeless grey concrete, the wooden chair in the corner remained as quiet and unmoving as when she had first arrived, and the steel door at the other side of the room remained closed, its single black window showing nothing of the outside world. She closed her eyes and drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep again, trying to imagine herself in a bright and vibrant forest, surrounded by her loving animal friends.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she knew it couldn't have been long. The door swung open and a large red stallion in a black leather uniform jacket and hat stepped in carrying a sack on his back. He casually kicked the door closed with a back leg and stepped in front of Fluttershy.

"Good evenin' Miss. Fluttershy." He said, turning his head and removing the bag from his back. Fluttershy took a moment to process his words. It was the first time she had heard something other than the constant drip of water and her own breathing; his thick southern accent didn't help either.

She blinked away her confusion and tried to shrink in fear. "Water…please." she managed to beg on a parched breath. Her large red companion chuckled and rummaged through the bag. He reemerged with a metal canteen. Unscrewing the cap he stood on his back hooves, placed his hooves on the wall next to her and brought the opening to her lips. She gulped down the liquid greedily; some of it dripping down her chin onto her chest.

He removed the precious water from her lips and she gasped for air. Now that her throat was a little wetter Fluttershy's voice came out smoother. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

He smirked and dipped his head to gather something else from the sack. Not responding, the large red stallion took a few seconds to rummage in his bag before he found what he was looking for. He pulled a leather loop out of the sack and displayed it to her in his teeth. She shrunk down even more at the sight of it. "Wh...What's that for." She asked timidly, afraid that he'd use it to hurt her.

Still silent, he opened the buckle attached to the leather and stood back up against the wall. Her captor wrapped the leather loop around her neck and redid the buckle, pulling it tight enough to make her uncomfortable, but not tight enough to choke her. She whimpered as he got off of her and inspected the collar. Nodding in approval he took a moment to observe the mare that was chained to the wall before him. Fluttershy bit her lower lip in anticipation as they waited in silence.

He finally broke the silence. "Do ya know why ah pulled ya out of that lineup Miss. Fluttershy?" She remained quiet, petrified into silence by the situation. Unperturbed by her inability to respond the large guard continued. "It's cause you're so pretty. What kinda gentlecolt would ah be if ah just let a pretty little flower like yerself wilt away on some work line? So instead ah had ya brought here, ta put on display; mah own little personal wallflower."

"Please let me go. I'm sure my friends are worried about me." Fluttershy said in a voice that was barely a whisper, cowering as best she could.

"Ahm afraid ah can't. Besides, ahm sure you're probably one of the last things on their minds…if they're still alive that is." He casually rolled his neck, as he spoke and then stared hard back into her eyes. "To answer yer previous question, mah name is Officer Macintosh Apple, Captain of the Guard of Ponschwitz. But ya might as well forget that name soon, cause the only name you'll be usin' to refer to me by is 'Master'."

"Master?" Fluttershy's lip trembled as she spoke, scared for what this stallion would say or do next.

"Ya see; yer already catchin' on." Macintosh chuckled and rolled his neck again, as Fluttershy whimpered pathetically at her misspeaking. He started to stretch back his muscular back legs before speaking again "Ya know, before all of this, tha war, and tha camps, and all that's been goin' on, I was an apple farmer." He turned and presented to her his cutie mark, a large green apple with its seeds exposed. "On tha farm we learned two things, if nothin' else. How to buck a tree…" He turned back around and looked at the dangling Fluttershy with devious glee "and how to buck a mare."

Fluttershy squeaked, terrified now that she fully understood why she was there. Macintosh rummaged in his bag again with a hoof, his eyes never leaving Fluttershy's until they slid over her stomach to her crotch. Fluttershy whimpered and pressed her legs together, trying to use her tail to cover her marehood.

Macintosh walked over to her with an eyebrow raised. He wedged one strong forehoof in between her legs and searched. A wolfish grin spread on his face as he found his mark, earning an adorable squeak from Fluttershy. He pushed experimentally at the soft, warm lips of her vagina, making Fluttershy blush and squeal from her own unwilling arousal. She weakly tried to pull herself up and away from him with her chains, but her feeble strength wouldn't allow it. He was now rubbing the small nub of her stiffening clitoris, stimulating her with vast amounts of pleasure and she gasped out at the sensation. As Macintosh teased her clit the strength she had been using to keep her legs closed failed and they loosened open.

Fluttershy's captor quickly took advantage of her moment of weakness and forced her legs apart; pressing her spread eagle against the wall, and dove face-first into her damp snatch. The smell of the juices beginning to seep out of her slit filled him with lustful desire. Macintosh buried his nose into Fluttershy's flower, greedily inhaling her scent; some of her slit spit went into his nose, causing him to snort. The feel of this stallion's hot, sultry breath on her pussy caused Fluttershy's hips to reflexively buck into his face, burying his nose even deeper in between her legs.

Macintosh massaged her fleshy outer folds with his lips, spreading and twisting them. He rubbed her clit in circles with his tongue, sending her on a maddening journey of orgasmic pleasure. Fluttershy was moaning in pleasure and squeezed Macintosh's head in between her soft thighs, small tears of shame welling into her eyes. She quietly screamed as she felt his tongue slide into the opening of her tight passage. She writhed against him as he forcefully ate her out, gasping and sweating. Every time Macintosh would slide over a spot that seemed to cause her more pleasure he would ravage that spot with his rough tongue until she couldn't breath. Fluttershy had never felt this much pleasure before as he forced her closer and closer to climaxing.

The large red guard felt her tightening and took as many of her fluids into his mouth as he could before he removed himself from her. Fluttershy was left panting, arching her back and begging for release. Macintosh raised himself back to eye level with Fluttershy and looked at her lustfully before leaning in and pressing his lips on hers.

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide as he forced his tongue into her mouth and she was forced to taste her own arousal, a mixture of mint and freshly cut grass. Macintosh pushed her head against the wall as he roughly kissed her, Fluttershy's tears started to fall from her eyes.

She bit down hard on his lip and he grunted in pain, pulling away from her face, but she was still biting into his flesh. He jerked away, pulling his lip free from her teeth and tested his mouth. "So ya like it rough do ya?" he asked in a deep, rumbling voice that was both malicious and seductive. He reached up and whipped her across the face with the riding crop he had pulled from his bag and chuckled.

Fresh tears from the stinging pain in her cheek welled up and fell as she felt a bruise forming where he had struck her. "P-please stop this…" she managed to beg on a voice choked with a sob.

"Eenope" He smirked at her pitiful request.

Fluttershy hung her head in defeat. The crop came slinging back around, contacting with her other cheek and her head jerked. "Now tell me, my pretty flower; what's mah name?"

Fluttershy sniffled "M-macintosh App…" another lash across the face stopped her words dead in their tracks.

"Eenope. Ah'll ask again. What's mah name?"

"Macin…Ahhhhhhhh" Another lash landed on her body; but this time it wasn't on her face. This time the long stick of leather slapped her on her still damp and sensitive marehood and she screamed as both pain and pleasure rocked her body.

"Ah'll ask again!" Macintosh yelled, slapping her again on the clit, "What. Is. Mah. Name!?" Fluttershy whimpered and gasped as he mercilessly whipped at her nethers, punctuating each word with one slap, the pleasure mixed with pain halting her ability to think properly. Every time he slapped her pussy with the crop she would scream from the ecstasy.

After a few seconds that felt like minutes to her, he stopped long enough to let her breathe. Tears were streaming down her face; the cold air in the room violently stinging her raw vagina. Fluttershy whimpered and flinched as he leaned his face closer to hers until his mouth was level with her ear.

"Ahm gonna ask one more time before ah start slappin' that pretty little slit of yours again. What is mah name?"

Fluttershy took a few more seconds to breathe, and then mumbled something under her breath.

"Ahm sorry; what was that? Ah didn't hear ya." He leaned in as he spoke and bit into Fluttershy's soft neck; grinding it in between his teeth. Macintosh took the riding crop and rested it against her vagina menacingly, slowly grinding it up and down her twitching cunt.

Fluttershy felt the rough leather pushing against her sensitive flesh and shuddered. She mumbled again, a little louder. "What was that again?" He lightly tapped her pussy, resulting in more shudders from the helpless mare.

"M-master…" she finally managed to squeak out. She felt him smile against her shoulder and sobbed silently at her degradation.

"Say it again."

Fluttershy sniffed "Master…"

"That's right, an don't you forget it." Macintosh traced his rough tongue over her neck and across her tear stained cheek, licking at the pearls of water in the corner of her eye. He resumed slapping her vagina with his crop; not enough to hurt her this time, but enough to drive her wild with twisted pleasure.

She was writhing against the wall; moaning, and panting, her eyes half closed. She knew she should hate was he was doing to her but she couldn't. "You're enjoying this aren't you; you slut?" he growled lustfully into her ear. Fluttershy couldn't respond through her own moans and pants. "Ah can't say ahm surprised of course, all this has gotten me a little excited mahself. What'd ya say ah bring ya down and we can both satisfy ourselves?"

Fluttershy whimpered and looked away. Macintosh lifted himself over Fluttershy and loosened open the leather shackles holding her up. Fluttershy fell onto the platform underneath her. Her weak knees couldn't catch her and she fell to the floor.

She stood up shakily and tried to regain the feeling in her legs. Fluttershy looked up at the imposing figure of the stallion that had locked her in this dungeon and trembled. As he stepped ominously towards Fluttershy she backed away, keeping low to the ground. Big Macintosh lurched forward and seized Fluttershy's collar in his teeth. She squealed in terror as he dragged her to him.

"Now why would y'all be runnin'? I'm just tryin' ta satisfy both of our needs." He let go of the collar and licked his way up her neck to her cheek. He pressed his face against hers and whispered, "Try an' escape again, an' ah'll snap yer wing. Ah don't need em for what's bout ta happen."

She sobbed as he ran his tongue along her muzzle and down her neck. She shuddered as he nibbled at the base of her left wing and gasped when he bit into the sensitive flesh and her wing started forcing itself open. He continued, circling around her body, dragging his tongue along her sides, stopping and paying particular attention to her cutie-mark; giving each individual butterfly a thick coating of his saliva before continuing down her rump.

He slowly worked his way around her and back up the other side. He made sure to work her right wing a little as well to keep her excited. Fluttershy was twitching from the deviant pleasure she was taking from being violated by this stallion. Tears ran from her closed eyes and she clenched her teeth together.

"You really are enjoyin' this ain't ya, slave?" Macintosh began lapping at the tears flowing from her eyes again and reached behind her. Electric spikes of pleasure jolted Fluttershy as she felt him rubbing the base of her right wing. She let loose an unwilling moan from the sensations rocketing through her body.

Macintosh chuckled and increased the intensity of his attentions. "Yeah, you like this don'tcha; you dirty bitch." He shifted his rubs to underneath her wing; massaging the nerves and bones right where the wing bones met the shoulder blade.

Fluttershy was in a sexual heaven. Her eyes were half closed, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, panting heavily, her front hooves crossed and her back hooves twitching and kicking each time he hit a more sensitive spot. She squealed when she felt that her other wing was starting to receive the same treatment. With the pleasure doubled she wasn't able to feel anything but his firm hooves, like silver lightning, pressing her for every ounce of adrenaline and thrill. Her need started to show between her legs as the fluids of her arousal dripped onto the floor below her.

She reached back and pushed at her pussy. Teasing their soft lips and rubbing her clit. She was still waiting for a release from earlier. That, coupled with her new master still massaging her wings, made her approaching climax so much faster. She was so close to finally finishing that she hardly noticed that her wings were no longer being rubbed. She heard a sharp slap and screamed as she felt a burning sting on her flank. Her hoof was forcefully removed from her crotch.

"The slave is not allowed to cum until I give her permission!"

Fluttershy was dragged back into the reality of her situation as she felt herself lose the orgasmic momentum. Macintosh had shifted behind her and held his crop, ready to slap her ass again if she tried to touch herself.

With an effort of will, Fluttershy managed to force herself to not reach back and recapture her lost bliss. He walked back in front of her and forced her chin up with a hoof. "That's a good slave." He murmured before drawing her into another kiss. This one much tenderer than the last, catching Fluttershy completely by surprise.

Pulling away from her mouth, Big Macintosh looked down at himself. "Now ya see what ya done here? Ya got me all excited. Ah suppose yer gonna have ta take care of that for me now."

Fluttershy glanced down at him and quickly looked away, gasping and blushing. His stallionhood was bouncing between his legs, fully extended and on proud display for her to see. His cock was long and black, the head already coated in precum. Fluttershy crouched down and trembled in fear, looking into Macintosh's face. He grabbed her collar and forced her head back up slightly.

He mounted Fluttershy, his hard cock aimed directly at her mouth. He pushed her back down until he felt the head of his dick hit her nose. "If you bite, I will personally see to it that your friends are worked to death out here. Lick the head if ya understand."

Fluttershy gave his twitching meat a scared look before sticking out her cute little tongue and giving his cock head a tentative lick. He sighed contentedly as her rough tongue slid over his dick, "Ahm glad we understand each other. Now you treat mah pride nicely now, an' ah may treat you tha same. Now go ahead, give it some lovin'."

Fluttershy's lip trembled as she brought her tongue out again to tend to his massive erection. She licked the head of his cock, tasting the salty precum that had glazed it. Fluttershy's eyes widened as she realized she rather like the taste and the motions of her tongue grew stronger as she attempted to taste more of it. He moaned from ecstasy, her quick tongue circled the rim of his head, slowly clearing off all of his prejizz and leaving a sheen of her saliva. Fluttershy wanted to taste him straight from the source. She moved her attentions to the very tip, where more beads of the viscous liquid were beginning to dribble out.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and dabbed at the end with the tip of her tongue. She was caught by surprise at the fact that it was sweeter fresh and licked a little harder. She curled back her lips a little and suckled the tip, trying to draw as much of his nectar as she could from him.

"Ahh…that's good, slave; jus' like that. Yeaahh." The stallion atop her was moaning in pleasure and rubbing her hair, much in the way one would rub a dogs head at a job well done. A blush and fresh tears met Fluttershy's face; this time, not only from the degradation she was suffering at the hoof of Macintosh and being forced into sexual servitude, but also in the fact that she herself, was starting to enjoy her own mistreatment.

She disengaged her lips from his still dripping tip, and stated to slowly lick down the length of his shaft. He moaned as her long, soft, ministrations with her tongue worked their way down his throbbing cock. Hoping that he would let her go, or give her a chance to escape, if she did well enough, Fluttershy tried to pleasure every inch of Macintosh's sizeable meat, circling around his girth and rubbing her cheek against it, moaning softly for auditory stimulation.

When she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of his hefty balls at the end of her cute little nose. "Impressive, ain't they?" Macintosh asked with a presumptuous tone. "Go ahead; what're ya waitin' for, slut? Don't be shy, give 'em some attention too." He thrust forward slightly, causing the testes to slap against her muzzle.

Giving them one more frightened look, Fluttershy closed her eyes and laid small butterfly kisses on his ball sack. They retracted into his body at first at the unfamiliar contact to them, but slowly fell pendulously back into place. Laying one more peck on his right ball, she sucked it into her mouth. It tasted salty from sweat, as she bounced and massaged the great orb with her tongue.

"Auuggghhhh! You dirty bitch!" Macintosh yelled between clenched teeth, slamming his eyes shut and pushing her face deeper into his crotch as pleasure started to consume his reason.

Fluttershy knew she was onto something and stared to play with the ball in her mouth more viciously. She sucked on it heavily and licked it, feeling the coarse skin of his scrotum in the walls of her mouth. Macintosh lost more and more breathe the longer she sucked on his jewel. With an effort of will he pulled his ball out of her mouth, with a wet pop, and took a moment to breathe. "That was very well done, slave." He panted out, "But now ah thinks it's time fer tha main attraction." He lined the head of his waiting dick back up to her lips and forced himself into her mouth.

Inch, by inch, he pushed deeper into her mouth. Fluttershy's natural instincts kicked in, attempting to push the large object out with her tongue. But instead of withdrawing, Macintosh plunged in faster. He gave a contented sigh as the warm, moist cavern of her mouth enveloped the head of his dick. Her tongue slipped and slid along his length, filling him with uncontrollable amounts of fiery pleasure. When he had slid half of his considerable length into her mouth he couldn't take the feeling anymore and rammed the rest of his cock into her mouth with one thrust.

Fluttershy was caught off-guard by his sudden motion and gagged as several inches of his erection jammed itself down her throat. It took all of her willpower to not throw up as her throat convulsed around the obstruction in her throat. Macintosh yelled in pleasure and held himself there, enjoying listening to the sounds of her gagging and feeling her try to throw him up.

Big Macintosh pulled his cock out of her mouth a few inches, allowing her reflexes to settle a little, before forcing her head towards him, putting himself back down her esophagus yet again.

He repeated this process over and over again. Sometimes only pulling out slightly, other times a great amount of his cock would leave her mouth before returning to meet the back of her throat. His strong hips, bucking towards her delicate face. His balls made a slapping noise on her chin every time he would thrust into her. The deep, gargling sounds of Fluttershy chocking on her master's pole gave him a powerful feeling of dominance.

"Yeah, ah bet yer used to taking it all down tha throat, ain't ya, you little whore. Tell me; how many dicks can ya take in yer mouth at tha same time?" he growled down at the pegasus sucking his dick "Two? Three? Yeah, I'd reckon that many; but ain't none of them been as big as this, have they?" He reached back and slapped her flank with his crop. Fluttershy's yellow ass was being painted with splotches of angry red from where he struck her.

Fluttershy's tears resumed from the forced blowjob and the pain of his second head cramming itself into her throat repeatedly. But most of her tears came from being violated so…good.

Macintosh, however, was in a nirvana of orgasmic bliss. The warm, damp, cavern of her mouth, her throat trying to force him out, and her tongue, feeling him along his length, gave him a sexual rush stronger than any he had experienced before. After few more minutes of him filling her mouth with his meat, Macintosh felt his orgasm brewing within his loins. He didn't want to finish quite yet, but he didn't want to stop her oral caress either. Suddenly, he had a devious idea.

He stopped his thrusting, giving her only a moment to regain her breath, before reaching down and closing her nasal passage with a hoof. Fluttershy panicked and tried to shake him off, but he held her nose closed firmly.

"A good slave waits until her master cums before she's allowed to breathe." He stated matter-of-factly, "Ah think ah'll take a break and let you do all tha work. And ah don't mind if ya pass out. Ah'll just wait till yer awake again and we'll start all over."

Fluttershy sobbed as she swallowed the last of her dignity and began to pull his cock deeper into her own mouth. She forced herself along his length until she was only centimeters away from his crotch and she'd managed to stuff as much of his dick down her throat as possible. Then she picked up the pace, pulling her head back and then diving back in at a rapid speed, allowing the tip of his cock to hit the back of her throat time and again. She stopped with her nose pressed against his waist, twisting her head from side to side to play with the shaft in her throat and let herself choke around his member, swallowing her spit to lube his length up thoroughly. She could feel her collar tighten dangerously, as her windpipe was filled with stallion cock.

Macintosh was gritting his teeth from the ecstasy as his sensitive cock head was worked ruthlessly by his slave. "Yeah, you know how ta suck a stallion off, don't ya?" he moaned out. "You've sucked a lot of dick haven't you, you cunt."

Fluttershy's lungs were burning for oxygen and she worked harder and faster to get him off. She removed half of his penis and sucked like her life depended on it. Rubbing his throbbing head with her tongue and fondling his ball sack with a hoof.

She had worked him down to the base again when she felt like he had suddenly gotten a little wider. "Ah ready ta cum, slave." Fluttershy's violator huffed out. She clenched her eyes and prepared to take his load down her throat.

To her surprise, Macintosh pulled out enough so that the rim of his head rested cozily on the center of her tongue. The only other warning, were his balls retracting into him, before he went off. Moaning loudly he shot hot strands of semen into Fluttershy's mouth, his penis convulsing with each new load. As each wave of fresh cum hit the back of her throat, Fluttershy coughed. The salty taste overrid her senses as it ran over her tongue. Some of Macintosh's copious seed leaked out from her lips, around his member, but most of it filled her mouth still.

When she felt the last load shoot lazily into her mouth Fluttershy tried to sigh in relief, but Macintosh still held her nostrils firmly closed. She panicked and tried to shake him off, starting to feel dizzy from the lack of air. "Now, now, if the slut wants to breathe, she needs to swallow." He slid his cock back into her throat, "All of it."

Fluttershy was blacking out now, so with the last ounces of strength in her weakening body, she swallowed. There was so much cum, and with his dick still clogging her throat she had to swallow repeatedly, feebly licking it off his dick. She had nearly fainted when her finally pulled himself out and released her nose.

She coughed and gasped for aim desperately, panting, and trying to fill her lungs with the best air she'd ever had in her life. She fell on her stomach, still breathing heavily, a small trickle of drool mixed with stallion nut butter running down her chin. The fragile yellow pegasus curled into a small ball, coughing and sobbing to herself. She wiping the spittle and tears off of her face with her forehoof and tried to hide her shame. She lay there for a few minutes until she had cried herself out and was reduced to only a few shuddering coughs and heaving sobs.

She glanced up at her violator with tear stained eyes and saw that he had moved the chair from the corner of the room over to where she lay. He was standing over her with an unsympathetic smirk on his face. "Are we all done now?" he asked, tauntingly raising an eyebrow at her. Fluttershy hid her face from him again, unable to look this stallion in the face.

Her face wasn't hidden for long though. Macintosh grabbed her hair as pulled her up to look him in the eye; Fluttershy squealed in pain. "Do ya get it now?" he growled, "Yer gonna be trapped down here forever. My own little personal whore, to fu…Look at me!" He shook Fluttershy's head by her hair; she moaned in pain and met his eyes with her own again.

"Like ah was sayin'. Yer mah personal little slut, to put a good fuckin' to whenever I feel like it." Fluttershy whimpered and cringed at the harshness in his words, "You'll stay in this here little room, chained to that wall like a proper concubine should be, an I'll take ya down when ah want a good rutting, or maybe even if one of my men need to get off a little." He jiggled her head a little for emphasis. "You're never gonna see yer friends again, an' you should come to terms with that now. Hell, I may only take you out to see the sunlight every now an' again, but only if you're a good little cum dumpster. But when ah do, ah'll make sure ah got ya on a leash, with yer tail raised so yer pretty little pussy can be shown off to anyone who happens to look by, jus' so ya remember that all you are now is a filthy dog that ah can do whatever ah please with. Yer not Fluttershy anymore, you're mah slave, and ah am yer master. Forget that, an' ah'll make sure ya suffer the consequences."

He pulled Fluttershy's head back and spat on her neck and face. Macintosh rubbed this spit into her fur slowly and deliberately. "Gotta make sure yer as dirty on tha outside as ya are on tha inside." He finished rubbing her and let go of her pink hair, letting her crinkle back into a ball. This time she didn't hide her face. Instead, she looked back at him with a pitiful look. The sticky saliva matted across her eyes was uncomfortable and made her feel terribly unclean.

It wasn't just her body that felt unclean though. His harsh words and degradations had made a profound impact on her heart and soul. But instead of the bad unclean she felt on her body, the dirt he had smeared onto her mind was thrilling, and exciting. The threats and insults he had jabbed her with made a small fire burn between her haunches.

"_Why is this so exciting?_" she asked herself "_It's like I want to be his whore forever. Like, I like the thought of him using me as his sexual plaything. To steal my innocence away, time and time again; slapping my flank with his crop over and over, until I can't feel anything through the pain. Having him chain me to the wall for hours or days on end, waiting to be able to feel his hot, massive, cock again. Letting him cum on me until I'm crusty with his semen. Playing with my pussy as it pleases him, showing it off to his men; letting them gang-fuck me. Being his naughty, filthy, whorish, little bitc…_" she halted her thoughts when she realized exactly what she was doing.

In her dark thoughts she hadn't realized that her wings had opened up to become stiff as boards, and that she had raised her plot in the air, tail swishing excitedly and her cunt leaking juices in fast and large droplets onto the floor. Her head remained low to the floor and she looked up at Macintosh with pleading eyes.

He was looking back triumphantly at her, "Awww; have mah threats gotten my little back room slut horny again?" Fluttershy looked away, glowing red and biting her bottom lip. She nodded, ashamed to admit it. Macintosh snickered evilly, "It's good ta see you've already acquainted yourself with your new lot in life. Hell, you probably already knew you was nothin' but a low down, cheap, gutter whore, who's only good fer gettin' some colts rocks off; ah just had ta make ya admit it."

Macintosh casually strolled around Fluttershy until he was behind her. Leaning down he pressed his muzzle against her slit and lightly licked at the lips. Fluttershy tensed and waited for him to finally plunge his massive meat hammer into her delicate flower.

But he didn't ravage her sopping pussy as she had been hoping for (though she still despised telling herself it). Instead he walked over to the chair. He removed his jacket and hung it over the back. "Ah like ta keep tha hat on. Helps make sure you know who the dominant one here is." He said, sitting down in the wooden seat.

His fully extended member stretched all the way up his mid section, and almost to his torso. Fluttershy realized, with horror, that the amount she had taken into her mouth and throat hadn't even been his full length; he'd been holding back the whole time. His member twitched and throbbed as if it had a mind of its own, and was waiting to be satisfied.

He placed his right hoof at the base of his throbbing cock and gently stroked the length. "Slave," he barked "ah want ya ta go to tha end of tha room furthest from me an crawl on yer belly to me. But if ya drag yourself on tha floor ta try an pleasure yourself ah'll slap ya so hard you'll forget what pleasure is." He smiled "But then, knowin' tha trash you are you'd probably get off on that too. Now go."

Lips quivering, Fluttershy picked herself up and walked over to the furthest wall from her captor. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground, trying to keep her marehood a safe distance from the ground. She began her crawl, feeling the cold concrete drag against her belly. Macintosh was still stroking his meat, she saw the precum dripping from the top again and lusted to taste it. "Stop!" he commanded.

Fluttershy stopped her crawling. "Y-yes?"

He snorted, "Drop yer flank lower to tha ground. Ah wanna be able to feel a trail of heat left by that loose vagina of yours. But remember, please yourself, and I strike you." He resumed his masturbation, and watched.

Fluttershy cautiously lowered her plot to the ground. When she was almost flat on the floor she resumed her low journey. "_Just don't let it touch the ground. Just don't let it touch the ground._" She thought to herself.

She had made it halfway across the length she needed to go to get his length, managing to keep her pussy just off the ground. But alas, her arousal proved to be her undoing. She slipped in a small puddle she had left of her marecum and her clit dragged the ground for a moment. She yelped, and her eyes fluttered at the brief jolt. She bit her lip and looked to see if Macintosh had noticed.

He was watching her, but his mind was preoccupied with his self ministrations so he didn't show any signs of noticing. "_Maybe if I go very slowly he won't notice if I give myself a touch or two._" Fluttershy felt positively naughty at the fact she was already betraying her master. She lowered her back end until she felt herself barely touching the cold cement. She started crawling again. It wasn't more than three steps later that her mouth was hanging wide open as she got herself off, little by little. She clamped her mouth shut and stifled her groans as she dragged her glistening sex across the floor.

She would lift her flank every now and again, whenever she thought he was watching, but only for a few steps before she lightly touched base again.

When she finally reached his chair she looked up at him and waited expectantly for his next command. When he failed to give a response she piped up, "Ummm…I'm…I'm here." She whispered

"I know." He said "Stand up now." Fluttershy extended her aching knees and stood eyeballing his penis. *SLAP* Fluttershy's head flew quickly and painfully to the side as Macintosh's hoof connected with her face. Tears welled up and she tasted blood. "What did I tell you would happen if you touched yourself?!" he bellowed "I told you twice, and now you have to pay the price for disobeying me. Get up here, you insatiable little cock sucker."

Tears still welled into her eyes, Fluttershy crawled onto his lap. He grabbed her and pulled her around his mighty dick and to his body so that their chests touched. The arch of his dick pressed against her back, and her hair tickled the tip of his member. He gave her a malicious glare. "Ah don't think ah'll slap ya for yer punishment again. No; this time I'm gonna make sure it hurts in the worst way possible."

He grabbed the base of Fluttershy's tail and yanked it up, so that her wet pussy was fully exposed. His pulling arched her back painfully, and she had to adjust the rest of her body so that her face was now planted into his stomach. Macintosh pulled her back so that the shaft of his cock rested comfortably just within the folds of her vagina. "Ya feel that, slut? That's mah cock, all nice an' stiff and ready for ya. But dogs who disobey their masters don't get a bone. So I'm just gonna sit here and enjoy watchin' you squirm until ah think you've learned yer lesson well enough." He slapped her flank a few times, making the blood below her waist flow faster, and started to torturously massage her wings again.

Fluttershy moaned in shame and anguish as pleasure rocketed through her body again. She buried her face in Macintosh's stomach and clenched her teeth. His cock was like a bar of throbbing red hot iron being pressed against her sensitive slit. The intense burning she felt in her crotch was only growing painfully hotter and was begging for release that only he could provide.

"Please," she begged "fill my pussy with your cock. I need it so bad right now"

He snorted "Ah still ain't believin' ya. Ah don't thing you've learned yer lesson at all." He pulled on her tail, successfully turning her on even more.

She squealed and increased her pleas, forgetting all of her shame and dignity, "I really am sorry, Master. I'm so sorry I disobeyed your command. I should never have tried to pleasure myself without your permission. Please, I'll be a good little whore for you. I'll do whatever you say, no matter how filthy or degrading. Put me in my place like the bitch that I am. Use me like a cum rag. Just please…get me off." Fluttershy was panting like a dog and moving herself up and down his shaft, leaving behind a slick layer of her cunt juices where she made contact.

Macintosh laughed, "Is that all you care about now? Cummin'? Ah knew that all ya wanted was a fat stallion dick ta keep ya occupied. An now that ah think you've learned yer place a little better, ah'll be happy to oblige ya." He gave Fluttershy's ass one more good, firm slap and hoisted her up.

Turning her around so that her back now faced him, Macintosh aimed his rock hard member straight for her twitching cunt. He rubbed the tip against her clit, making her hooves spasm, and she convulsed, trying to rub her aching vagina on his head. Big Macintosh tormented her for only a moment longer before dropping her onto his dick.

Fluttershy screeched in pleasure as she felt the fire in her loins being quenched. She fell down a few inches of his mighty cock before friction ground her to a halt. Macintosh had his head thrown back in pleasure and he gritted his teeth, he had to admit, he wasn't only making Fluttershy wait for the sake of torturing her; waiting make the heart grow fonder, after all, and he'd been waiting for a long time now.

"Ah'd underestimated you slave." He managed to force out "Ah didn't figure a cock hungry mare like you could be this tight." Fluttershy couldn't process a word of what he said. Now that her pussy was being satisfied the only thing that mattered was the sexual thrill she was receiving.

She felt every throbbing, pounding inch of his erection within her and he wasn't bottomed out. Gravity was doing its job and was slowly dragging the pegasus down the remainder of what wasn't firmly nestled within her vagina. His massive girth was stretching her insides past the pain threshold, and with every inch she was forced down him she felt herself being filled to capacity. And it was all…so…good.

Fluttershy lost herself in the vast ocean of pleasure that she was drowning in. Her pants had grown more fervent and her mouth, opened wide, was slightly drooling. Just when she thought she could reach a higher point of bliss, she felt the owner of the rod currently crammed into her shift.

Macintosh started thrusting, bucking his hips upward and deeper into Fluttershy's pleasure treasure. The skin of his shaft was pulled down and ground against her inner walls, making the pair lurch reflexively. His thrusting grew more intense, pushing further and deeper into her wet folds with each push. Fluttershy moaned lustfully with each push and cooed her approval.

She lifted herself along what she had forced in her slightly and dropped herself. Soon the two gained a natural rhythm, whenever she went up, he'd go down and when she came down he went up. Their pace quickened dramatically as their rutting grew more intense. Fluttershy felt that she was going to burst soon. Losing herself in the heat of passion she cried out. "Macintosh!"

She didn't realize her mistake until he had stopped moving beneath her. "What did you say?" he growled

Suddenly realizing what she had done Fluttershy panicked "No, please, I'm sorry don…" but her apologies came too late. Macintosh lifted her up off of his member and brought her back down onto his lap. "Ah told ya to forget that name." he mumbled angrily, "Now look what ya made me do. Ah gotta stop mahself from enjoyin' that tight little cunt of yours."

Fluttershy winced as she was yet again denied her climax and the pressure built. "*gasp* I'm sorry, Master! Please forgive your little slave! I spoke out of turn, it'll never happen again, I swear! Do whatever you want, ravage my pussy, whip me until I bleed, give me to your men to do with me as they please, treat me like the filthy, slutty dog I am, anything! But please, fuck me until I can't see in a straight line anymore! I need to CUM!" she was practically screaming by the end. Her right eye was closed in pain, her left eye opened and staring longingly at the still twitching dick, held only tantalizing centimeters from her face. She leaned forward and licked at the fluids clinging to his shaft, hoping to seduce him back into rutting her.

Instead, he lifted her back legs so that they were pointing at the ceiling. He pressed her glistening sex against the portion she had just licked clean and rubbed her along it, letting her arousal coat him once more. "And why should I? So you can fuck up again? Let me remind you that I'm the one who's master and you should be focused on getting me off, not the other way around." He lifted her back up onto him and let his head penetrate her leaking folds, "I'm only doin' this so ya remember in tha future exactly what yer missin' out on whenever you displease me."

Fluttershy smiled lightly, "Thank you..." was all she could whisper before she was rammed all the way down Macintosh's full length. Fluttershy screamed, both in pain and immense pleasure.

She felt like something inside of her was being torn apart, the full length of him filling her past her limit. She squirmed, grinding him inside of her and working his cock for all it was worth. Feeling him ready to pull back she placed her hooves on his legs. "Allow me, Master." She said coyly, with a devilish gleam in her eye. She lifted herself a little off of him and slammed herself back down with a gasp.

Macintosh sat back and enjoyed watching and feeling his slave work his meat for him. She mercilessly pounded her self with him, bottoming out every time. Sweat flew from her forehead and plastered her hair to her face. It wasn't long before her orgasm returned. "Master, I'm ready to cum!" she panted out.

He grabbed her hips and forced her to be still. "An' so am I. Let me treat ya fer doin' something right for once." He then hammered up into her, faster than a freight train, their sweaty skins slapping together naughtily. Fluttershy leaned back onto his muscular chest and huffed.

"Ohhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuc…AHHHHH!" Fluttershy shouted out her orgasm when it came. She was wrapped in a cocoon of sexual warmth as she let her marecum flow freely from her pussy onto Macintosh's meat.

"Arrrgggggghhhh…you cunt!" Macintosh slammed himself into her one more time before unloading everything he had in his testicles into her waiting pussy. He shot liters of jizz into her, this orgasm giving him a much better high than the one from the deep throating he had received earlier.

They both reveled in their final sexual throes Fluttershy melting onto Macintosh. He was the first to come down to his senses. He lifted the mare off of his rapidly softening cock with a wet squelch and laid her on the floor. Standing up and stretching, he walked back over to his sack, which lay forgotten on the floor. Fluttershy watched, haphazardly wondering what he could be getting. Anal beads? A vibrator? A dildo larger than even him? It didn't matter. She would take it, as long as she got to experience that rush again.

Somewhat to her relief it was just the canteen he had used earlier. Taking a swig out of it he glanced at her and held it up. "Ya want some? Ah think it's an adequate reward for that kinda fuckin'."

Fluttershy nodded, stood up, and slowly wobbled over to where he was. She looked at the canteen expectantly. Macintosh looked at her and tilted the canteen so that the water rushed out onto the floor. When a small puddle had been made he stopped the flow and closed the lid. "Lap it up like the filthy dog you so adamantly admitted to being." He said slyly and walked behind her. She nodded and obediently stated to lap at the water on the floor. Her flank was raised high in the air, her tail swishing. Macintosh chuckled and gave it a firm slap before sitting back down in his chair.

When Fluttershy was finished with her drink she raised her head and breathed easily. "Everfree." Macintosh said clearly from his spot. Hearing the word, Fluttershy turned around and rose into the air, floating over and landing on his lap.

"Thank you, sweetie." She said with a dazed smile, giving him a light peck on the cheek, "That was the best one yet."

Macintosh chuckled, "Ah told ya that some nice dominating roleplaying would give ya that feelin'. After all, on Sweet Apple Acres we learn two things: how to buck a tree..."

"And how to buck a mare." She finished for him with a giggle. "You sure do know how to please."

"Ah try."

The two sat there resting for a few minutes, Fluttershy using Macintosh's chest as a pillow as he slowly rubbed her back.

She looked up at him and met his emerald gaze. Sitting up she placed her hooves on his chest and tilted her head to one side cutely. "What was it you said about the hat, Mackie?"

"Ah said that I like ta wear it cause it helps ya know who tha dominant one here is."

She smiled deviously, "So if I were to do this," she reached up and pulled the hat off him plopping it on her own head, "does that change anything?"

Macintosh looked at his wife, who looked a even sexier with the hat on, and grinned. "Nice try Sugarcube, but ah already called tha safety."

She leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, biting and pulling back slightly on his bottom lip. "And what happens when I call safety off?" she purred into his ear. She reached down and started to fondle his sheathe.

Macintosh grunted as blood rushed into his sore member. "Are ya sure ya wanna do that Fluttershy? It could be…"

She reached up and slapped him. "I told you to never call me that." She said forcefully, "It's Mistress too you."

Macintosh grinned, "Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

"Good. Now," she slid a hoof down his chest to his newly forming erection, "I've been put in charge of making you spill everything you know about your military and its defenses." She looked up at him with the eyes of a wolf, ready to pounce on its prey. "The question is, how is a little mare like me going to make a big, strapping stallion like you talk?" She lifted her flank and poised over his cock. She gave him a seductive smile and licked her lips, "Let's find out."


End file.
